


Windblown Dreams

by Filigranka



Category: Carnaval Diabolique (Perfume Concept)
Genre: Drabble, Folklore allusions, Gen, Morana/Blóðughadda implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: The summer is over, carnaval is closing.





	Windblown Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NetchSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/gifts).



Late guests change into ice statues. Whatever the young lady in the doctor’s tent wanted, she didn't enjoy it long. Good. Fleeting things are sweeter.

Priala’s fire is put out at the moment of her transformation – the skeleton is easier to storage. Thalassa goes to sleep, captured beneath the thick ice. Illustrated woman’s pictures all turn to the winter landscapes. Blóðughadda smiles gently – “Bring me some Baltic amber, will you?” – before closing her eyes, already blinded by rime.

Winter must come after every summer. Snow follows Morana’s every step when she closes the carnaval—and nights start to get long.


End file.
